A Night in the Peach Gardens
by Han China girl
Summary: As the adopted daughter of Shu's emperor, Liu Bei, Hikura's life mainly repeats itslef over and over again. As the war for the land of Han China continues, the Shu kingdom is facing many changes. Some changes that may change Hikura's life forever.
1. Chapter1: The Daily Routine With a Twist

A Night in the Peach Gardens

(A/N) Sorry people, but no intro. If you want one, then say it in the reviews and I might put it on my profile if there are enough requests. Or I might put it in the next chapters.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors._

* * *

Chapter 1 The Daily Routine With a Twist 

I was sitting quietly during a stupid ceremony blocking out my father's speaking...I was anxious to get out and meet Xing Xing in my room. I looked across the room and saw my idiot brother making stupid faces at some statue.

* * *

My name is Hikura. At a young age, I traveled the lands of Han China. My whole village was burned to the ground by bandits. I was the only survivor. I last traveled to a village under the Shu Kingdom. Well, I almost did, but I had fainted a few yards away from the entrance. 

I was lucky that Xing Xing, Ten Kou, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, and Jiang Wei were inspecting the village. Jiang Wei had spotted me and told the others. I was brought back to the Shu castle and was given care until I fully healed.

Then, Liu Bei, the Shu emperor, adopted me. I trained with Xing Xing and Ten Kou most of the time I was here and got to know all of the Shu officers.

Jiang Wei and I are about the same age. Everyone was older than us other than Guan Ping and Xing Cai.

Everyday since I came to Shu, Jiang Wei would always visit me. I would always want to leave and play with him, but I had to go to ceremonies. That's why Xing Xing and Jiang Wei would always help me sneak out.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ceremony was over and I dashed out as soon as possible. When I opened the door, I accidentally crashed into Ma Chao and my friend Ten Kou. 

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my head. I got up and reached to help Ten Kou up, but Ma Chao beat me to her.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a little hurry." I said to both of them.

"That's ok." Tan Kou said, brushing dust from here clothes. Ten Kou was such a nice friend. She doesn't really get too mad all the time, but she was really forgiving.

I bowed and left the two. I opened my bedroom door and saw Xing Xing and Jiang Wei waiting in my room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to a stupid ceremony." I said.

"We know, Zhao Yun told us. He's the new guard leader." Xing Xing said.

"What? Zhao Yun is the new guard leader? Oh, this is bad," I said. "what if he gets suspicious?! Then we can't sneak out anymore!" I was pacing around my room. I didn't want to stay in the castle all the time.

Just then, Ten Kou came in.

"So you sneak out without Lord Liu Bei's permission?" Ten Kou said with a smile on her face.

We were so busted!!!

"Please Ten Kou, don't tell Lord Liu Bei, I'm begging you!" I said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Besides I wouldn't want to be stuck sitting during boring ceremonies either." Ten Kou said. I knew she was trying to make some joke out of that. Still, I was relieved that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get going, before Hikura has to go to another ceremony." Jiang Wei said.

"Sure, let's go. Ten Kou, would you like to come with us?" I asked her.

"Ok," she replied. "Ma Chao, you distract Zhao Yun while we sneak out. After we leave successfully, follow." Ten Kou ordered Ma Chao. Ma Chao left just then. We followed him a few feet away.

Ma Chao started talking to Zhao Yun at the palace gates. We got out without Zhao Yun noticing. Ma Chao followed like ordered, leaving Zhao Yun clueless.

We arrived at a large field that spread across the land for miles probably. There was a stream close by. Tons of fish swam in there. I fished here the last time I snuck out with Xing Xing and Jiang Wei.

Just then, Ma Chao had whistle very loudly.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him.

Xing Xing answered before Ma Chao could. "I think I know why." she said and pointed in a direction where a cloud of dirt was becoming larger.

Just then, standing right next to Ma Chao was a white stallion.

"You love that thing, don't you Ma Chao?" Jiang Wei teased.

Ma Chao just ignored Jiang Wei's comment and got on his stallion. He started to show off on his stallion. I was starting to laugh as I watched Ma Chao riding around.

The five of us played and joked around until dinner was nearing. I had a great time out in the fields that day.

When we came close to the palace, only soldiers were on guard now.

"There are too much of them, let's get in by my bedroom window." I whispered.

We got in my bedroom and heard someone coming up the hall. I took out a deck of cards and we started playing. Then Yue Ying opened the door.

"What are you doing? It's time to eat, come on, Lord Liu Bei is waiting." she said and we followed her to the dining hall. Everyone had just come and taken their seats. Everyone ate dinner in silence.

Just then, Lord Liu Bei made an announcement. "I will need to speak with Zhuge Liang, Liu Chan, Yue Ying, Jiang Wei, Hikura, Xing Xing, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Ten Kou after dinner in the strategy room."

He sounded serious to me. After a few minutes, everyone was done with dinner and the eight that were summoned met at the strategy room.

"We should plan to attack Wei soon, they are taking much of the land already. We have to stop them." Liu Bei said.

"We should form an alliance with Wu. That way, we'll take down Wei for sure." Zhuge Liang demanded.

The discussion went on for hours. At the end, Zhuge Liang had his way. We were going to have a meeting with Wu at some time. When the discussion was over, I was tired and headed to my room to sleep.

That night, I was so exhausted that I fell asleep the moment I laid my head on my pillow.

* * *

(A/N) That's it for the chapter. I'll have chapter two up soon. I hope you like it so far. Oh, and please feel free to give suggestions on my Fanfiction. Those will be much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Things Get Messed Up

A Night in the Peach Gardens

(A/N) Ok, chapter two is up. This is all I can have up for now. Sorry about that. I'll try to get chapter three up ASAP. For now, just enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Things Get Messed Up

I woke up with the sun shinning at my face. As soon as I woke up, Yue Ying knocked on my bedroom door. "Hikura, are you awake? Get dressed! You have another ceremony to attend to!"

"I'm awake. I'll get dressed soon." I told her.

"Ok, but hurry up!" she said and walked away.

Just then, Xing Xing came into my room. "Hikura, do you think you can get out today?"

"I'd love to, but sadly no. I have another ceremony to go to" I answered her.

"How many ceremonies have you been to this week? Is this your sixth?" she asked.

"Actually, it's my eighth, but who's counting?" I joked. "Well, I have to get dressed fast, or Yue Ying is going to come in and dress me herself."

Xing Xing laughed, "Ok, but come here once the ceremony is over, got it?"

"Where else would I go?" I joked again. Xing Xing smiled and left. I got dressed and headed towards the ceremony room.

* * *

I bumped into Huang Zhong on my way. "Ah. I see that the youthful are dressing elegantly today." he joked. "Another ceremony?" he asked. I nodded. "Then you better get on your way." he said and left.

I arrived at the ceremony room and had to sit. I knew my feet would fall asleep soon. They've been doing that every time I sat for these ceremonies. As my father was blabbing away, I blocked him out, as always. Before I let my mind float off, I looked across the room to see what my idiot brother, Liu Chan was doing.

Once again, he was making stupid faces at a lion statue. Obviously, he would never keep the Shu Kingdom strong when he takes the throne. If we were going to get attacked when he takes over, we're all dead. Maybe that's why Liu Bei adopted me, so the Shu Kingdom would live during an attack.

This ceremony was going to last forever, like every other one that I've sat through since Liu Bei adopted me. Well, I didn't listen to them anyways. I just let my mind float off.

I wonder how I'm going to sneak out this time. Since I forgot to lock my bedroom door, Zhuge Liang saw that my room was empty after Jiang Wei told him that he was visiting me, he told Liu Bei about it and had more guards on duty to make sure I wouldn't leave anymore.

After a long time thinking of plans to sneak out, the ceremony was over and Liu Bei had excused us.

* * *

Once I walked out of the ceremony doors, I ran for my room. Since I didn't really look where I was going, I bumped into Jiang Wei in the hall.

"Ow. Jiang Wei, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm just fine. What about you Hikura?" he asked.

"Other than bumping into you, I'm fine." I replied.

"Oh, Hikura, what are you doing on the ground?" I turned and saw Xing Xing standing next to me.

"What are you doing here Xing Xing?" I asked her.

"I was just on my way to your room. You?" she asked.

"Same here, the ceremony just ended." I told her.

"Can we save the chatting for when we get in Hikura's room?" Jiang Wei interrupted as he held his hand out to help me up.

"Hey guys," Ten Kou said. "Why is Hikura on the floor?"

I grabbed hold of Jiang Wei's hand and got up before anyone else would come and ask why I was on the floor. Then we went to my room.

* * *

"What are we going to do? There are more guards and not a lot of us!" I said.

"I've been looking around. There are some weak points in the guard pattern..." Jiang Wei said.

"Well hurry up and tell us so we can sneak out already!" Xing Xing yelled.

"Um, about that..." Jiang Wei said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, what about it?!" Ten Kou yelled as well.

"I didn't really record the information yet..." Jiang Wei said.

"What?????!!!!!!!" Xing Xing and Ten Kou yelled. "Why didn't you????!!!!!" They were so mad that they were about to take a chair and hit Jiang Wei with it.

I stood between the chaos. "Um, guys, there's no need to take out your anger by hitting Jiang Wei with a chair. Besides, you should be thanking him for checking the whole palace for how the guards are positioned."

They lowered the chair. They were still mad, I could see Xing Xing practically clawing the sides of the chair. Ten Kou was doing the same.

"Ok, now that you two have calmed down a little, what are we going to do?" I said, trying to prevent another rampage.

Just then, Liu Bei came in and wanted to speak to all of us, including Ma Chao, so he entered too.

"I need to talk to the five of you," Liu Bei said.

We were busted!!! I just know that he wanted to talk to us about sneaking me out.

"What is it Lord Liu Bei?" Ma Chao asked him.

"We are going to travel to the land of Wu soon," Liu Bei answered.

What????!!!! I thought he was going to bust us, but instead, he's talking to us about something else. I was freaking out in my head for nothing!!! At least this means we can still sneak out.

"When?" Ten Kou added.

"It depends on Lord Zhuge Liang." Liu Bei replied.

Then he left.

"Why are we going to the Wu Kingdom?" Xing Xing asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone does..." I said and looked at Jiang Wei. Soon, everyone faced him.

"What is that strategist up to Jiang Wei????!!!!! Huh????!!!!" Xing Xing demanded while she took him by his shirt collar and started shaking him rapidly.

"Um, Xing Xing, you shouldn't be doing that..." I said trying to stop her.

"He knows something!!!! And he's not telling us!!!!" she said still shaking him.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!" Jiang Wei yelled. Then, Xing Xing froze and loosened her grip.

"Um, Xing Xing?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Ten Kou?" Ma Chao said. I faced her. She was frozen two.

Suddenly, they were about to attacked Jiang Wei. Ma Chao and I were trying to restrain them.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?????!!!!!" they both yelled, trying to claw at Jiang Wei.

"Guys, calm down." I said.

They didn't listen.

"Jiang Wei, RUN!!!!" Ma Chao and I yelled at him and Xing Xing and Ten Kou broke free from our grips.

Jiang Wei ran out of the room and into the palace halls that I call a maze. Xing Xing and Ten Kou were right on his track gaining speed.

Just then, when Jiang Wei was running, an arm came out of a door way and grabbed Jiang Wei in. Xing Xing and Ten Kou just ran by.

"Master Zhu-" Jiang Wei was about to yell but Zhuge Liang cut him off.

"You shouldn't be running around in the palace, you might hurt someone." Zhuge Liang lectured.

"Master!!! It wasn't my fault!!! I had to run or they would kill me!!!" Jiang Wei tried to reason.

"Yes, I know, she told me all about it." Zhuge Liang said.

"Who?" Jiang Wei asked and looked over Zhuge Liang's shoulder.

I was sitting across the room.

"Hikura? When did you get here?" Jiang Wei asked.

"During your little exercise." Zhuge Liang said answering for me.

"So, Zhuge Liang, exactly why are we going to the Wu Kingdom?" I asked, interrupting there little conversation.

"That is for me to know and you to find out..." Zhuge Liang replied.

"But-"

"Enough." Zhuge Liang said and left.

The two of us also left the room. When we opened the door, Xing Xing and Ten Kou were sitting in front of the door panting.

"You two done yet?" I joked. They just laid on the floor and caught their breathe. Then Ma Chao ran over panting.

"Where were you?" Jiang Wei asked. Ma Chao didn't answer. He just laid down on the floor too.

"Yeah, they're on the floor but no one notices them." I said.

"Hikura." Ma Chao said. "When I was running after them, I saw that there were no guards."

Xing Xing had just jumped up at that moment. "Really? Don't mess around with me Ma Chao!" Xing Xing warned.

"This means that Hikura can go out at any time for now." Ten Kou interrupted.

"Then what are we waiting for people?!" Xing Xing said and pulled us all to the castle gates.

Before we left, Ten Kou packed us all a lunch and dinner.

The whole day we played, trained, joked around, and talked.

When the sun was down and it became dark, we finally got back to the castle.

Then we all said goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

(A/N) Ok. That was chapter two. Hope you liked it. I think it was better than chapter one. Any ways, please be patient for the next chapters. I'm very sorry if I'm taking too long with them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of a New Job

Haha! I finally found it! Ok, here is chapter 3! Sorry I've been taking so long with these...Again, I'll try to have the rest of the chapters up as soon as possible. Now let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors...

Do I have to do these for all the chapters?

* * *

Chapter 3 

The Start of a New Job

I woke up with the sun in my face. I waited to get yelled at to get ready for a ceremony, but I wasn't disturbed. I got out of my bed and got dressed. Then Xing Xing just walked in without a warning.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I joked.

She ignored me. "Do you have to go to a ceremony?" she asked

"I haven't gotten told to get ready yet." I replied.

"Good. Come on, let's go get something to eat." she said and walked towards the kitchen. I followed after her.

On our way, we bumped into Jiang Wei, Ten Kou, and Ma Chao. We all decided to eat together. We entered the kitchen and took some food and went to a meadow to eat.

The air was so crisp there and flowers grew everywhere.

We all ate and us three girls talked while Jiang Wei and Ma Chao were training with each other.

After the time we had in the morning, we went back to the castle.

"Hikura! Jiang Wei!" Zhuge Liang called out as we approached the palace.

"Looks like you two are in trouble." Ten Kou said to us.

Both Jiang Wei and I ran to Zhuge Liang.

"Hikura, you are to study these with Jiang Wei." he said and handed both of us scrolls.

"But Master Zhuge Liang, I don't understand…Why do I have to-" Zhuge Liang put up his hand, cutting off what I was saying.

"It is by instruction of your father. He wants you prepared for the battles that lie ahead of you. From now on, you are my second apprentice. Just like Jiang Wei, you will be trained in strategy and tactics under me." Zhuge Liang answered and walked back into the castle.

Just then, Ma Chao, Ten Kou, and Xing Xing ran up to Jiang Wei and me.

"So?" Ten Kou asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"What do you mean what?!" Xing Xing yelled. "What did Zhuge Liang say to you?" Xing Xing said, a little eager to know.

"Oh, that." I replied.

"She is now one of Zhuge Liang's apprentices." Jiang Wei answered for me to get things over with.

"Really?" Xing Xing and Ten Kou asked, facing me.

"Yep." I said, nodding.

"Maybe that's the reason why there are no more guards to prevent you from sneaking out anymore." Ma Chao cut in.

"Yeah, that does make some sense…" Ten Kou agreed.

"Um, guys, can we discuss this later because it's starting to get dark." I asked, interrupting.

We walked inside and went to the dining hall for dinner. This time I had to sit near Master Zhuge Liang along with Jiang Wei. Dinner was eaten in silence except for the clanging of spoons, forks, and knives. Once everyone finished, they left to go back to doing better things with the rest of their time.

Ten Kou, Xing Xing, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei and I met up in my room.

"Hey guys, why is it that we always meet up in my room?" I asked, but nobody answered. I guess they didn't notice either. They were probably too deep in thought.

Just then, Xing Xing brought something up.

"I don't get this…" she said.

"Don't get what?" Ten Kou asked.

"Do you want me to tell you the whole list, or the thing that confuses me most?" Xing Xing said, obviously joking.

"Can I have the last part answered?" Ten Kou said, going along with Xing Xing's joke.

"Actually it's all too confusing for me…" Xing Xing answered.

"Guys, why don't we all get some sleep?" I asked. "Maybe that might help straighten things out."

"How?" Ma Chao asked.

"Well……" I said, thinking about the question. "Ok, I don't really know how, but maybe. Besides, it's getting late."

Everyone left my room to get back to theirs'.

So many things were going through my head, but I managed to get to sleep.

* * *

Hm...That seems a little short...Sorry about that...Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Chapter Four is coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Title can't fit

Here it is! Chapter four! Again, I'm very, very sorry for the wait...Please forgive me...I lose things too much...

Thank you to those that have reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own Dynasty Warriors...

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

A New Feeling and the Start of a Mysterious Plot

The sun shone brightly in my face in the morning. I took a pillow and put it over my head. I barely got any sleep last night. I looked across my room and saw a stack of scrolls on a desk.

Oh great, I have to study today. I wonder how Xing Xing and Ten Kou are going to react to this news.

I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. While I was there, I bumped into Xing Xing and Ten Kou.

"Morning Hikura!" Ten Kou said as she ran up to me.

"Hey Ten Kou, Xing Xing." I said "So are you two here for breakfast or were you two looking for me?"

"In order, yes and yes." Xing Xing replied.

"Lets have breakfast together and then go out to play." Ten Kou added.

"Um, I can have breakfast with you, but I can't go out today." I answered.

"But why?" Xing Xing asked.

"How about we discuss this over breakfast? I'm starved." Ten Kou interrupted.

Just then, our stomachs growled.

"Ok." Xing Xing and I said and we all sat at a table with some meat buns and tea.

"Hey, Xing Xing, I thought you would have already been on your morning ride right now." I said. "Oh yeah. Why aren't you out for your morning ride anyways?" Ten Kou added.

"Simple question. I've gone out for my ride already." Xing Xing replied. "So why can't you come out today?"

"Oh, I have to study today." I answered.

"Can't you study later like, in 10 years?" Ten Kou pleaded.

"Sorry guys, but Zhuge Liang wants me and Jiang Wei studying today. And there's a lot of scrolls." I said.

At that time, Xing Xing and Ten Kou looked at each other in a strange way for a while. Then they nodded and turned to me.

"Ok, go and study, but quickly." Xing Xing said.

"Don't worry, I won't take long." I said and headed for Jiang Wei's room.

Back In The Kitchen

"You think she realizes yet?" Ten Kou asked Xing Xing.

"Nope, not at all" Xing Xing said shaking her head.

"Too bad," Ten Kou said. "they really make a good couple."

"Yeah, I know." Xing Xing said.

Hikura

Sometimes, Xing Xing and Ten Kou really confuse me. They're not telling me something, I just know it.

I knocked on Jiang Wei's door. There was no answer. I opened the door and peaked inside his room. He was still in bed sleeping.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I grabbed a chair and at Jiang Wei's bedside.

"I guess someone didn't get enough sleep either, huh?" I said quietly. "You're so lucky Jiang Wei. You get to sleep in while I have the Yue Ying alarm."

Hm, I've never seen Jiang Wei so relaxed in a long time. For some reason, he looks more different than ever……

I could feel my face turning red as my mind trailed off.

Then, Jiang Wei started to wake up.

"Uhn, what time is it?" Jiang Wei said to himself.

Guess he hasn't noticed me yet.

He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes as he looked around his room.

"Ahk, Hikura, when did you get here?" he said, a little surprised to see me sitting beside him.

"Um, about half an hour ago. Sorry, I know I shouldn't be in here, but your door was unlocked and I thought you would've woken up earlier." I replied.

"Ah, it's ok. Let me get dressed and then we can start studying." Jiang Wei said as he got out of bed.

I noticed that his face was red, and I had a feeling my face was red as well, but I guess he didn't notice, and I didn't want to bring it up.

"So how many scrolls are there?" Jiang Wei asked as he got out of the bathroom.

"Well, I have about seven with me and there's about seven on your desk as well." I replied.

Jiang Wei sighed. "Let's just hope they're short."

We sat back to back on Jiang Wei's bedroom floor with scrolls forming a circle around us and started studying.

About three hours passed until we finished the last scroll.

"Ah, we're finally finished." I said relieved. "Now, let's clean up this mess of scrolls and find Xing Xing and Ten Kou so they can yell at us for taking a long time."

"Yeah, we don't want to miss that now don't we?" Jiang Wei said sarcastically.

We cleaned Jiang Wei's floor and I was about to leave until, "Ah!" I ended up sitting at Jiang Wei's doorway.

"Hikura are you ok?" Jiang Wei asked standing behind me.

I looked up. "I'm fine Jiang Wei. I guess my foot is just asleep." I replied.

"That's good." he said. "Here, let me help you up." he reached his hand out.

I grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled me up. We were so close to each other. I could feel my face turning red again, and Jiang Wei's turned red as well.

"Um, thank you Jiang Wei. I-I think I can keep going by myself for now." I said. "Come on, let's get going." I pulled Jiang Wei's hand leading him to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Jiang Wei? You haven't eaten anything since you've woken up." I said

"Yeah, let me just take a meat bun and then we can go looking for Xing Xing and Ten Kou." Jiang Wei replied.

He grabbed a meat bun and then we walked to the courtyard looking for Xing Xing and Ten Kou.

"They should be here……" I said looking around for the two of them.

Just then, I heard someone approaching Jiang Wei and me from behind.

"Hey you two!" someone yelled behind us.

"Wah!" I said in surprise and turned around. Xing Xing was the one who snuck up on us.

"Xing Xing! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry. It's just that you two took a long time studying! I was bored!" Xing Xing said in her defense.

"Ok…Hey, where's Ten Kou?" I asked.

"Oh, Zhuge Liang wanted to speak to her about something." Xing Xing replied.

"Hm, I wonder what for…" Jiang Wei said.

"Yeah, same here." I added. "Well, come on. Let's hurry up and get to the fields outside of the village."

Then we ran towards the fields.

Ten Kou

"You wanted to speak with me Master Zhuge Liang?" I asked.

"Yes. We are planning to head to Wu to have an alliance." he answered. "I want you to go there before us just in case they are planning something. Well, are you up for this task?"

We're going to Wu?! Why haven't they told us? Maybe they're planning to tell us at dinner like always…Why me anyways?

Tons of thing were racing through my head as I thought about what Zhuge Liang had just told me.

"………I'll go." I finally answered.

"Good. You will pack tonight and leave at twilight tomorrow. Say your goodbyes before you sleep." he said and walked away.

I should go and tell Hikura and Xing Xing.

I ran towards the fields and meet up with the others. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao was there as well.

"Guys, Guys, I'm going to Wu tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Really?!" Hikura, Jiang Wei, Xing Xing, and Zhao Yun said surprised in unison.

"Oh yeah. So you agreed to what Zhuge Liang asked you?" Ma Chao said.

"Yes, but Ma Chao, how did you know about it?" I asked him.

"I'm supposed to escort you to the Wu ships." he replied.

"Really?" I said.

"Yep." he answered.

"Um, hello here peoples. As you haven't noticed, we're a little confused." Hikura interrupted.

I explained to everyone about what was happening. When I finished, we had to head back to the castle for dinner.

Hikura

As we entered the castle gates, I was wondering about Wu.

Why is Ten Kou going to Wu? Does this mean the rest of us are going to Wu also? Uh! Dad better be telling everyone about all this or he is in TROUBLE! And I mean BIG TROUBLE!

As we sat down for dinner, Liu Bei made the announcements about the Wu alliance. Liu Chan was acting like the IDIOT LOSER he is. I was just about to nail him in the eye with a small bone until Huang Zhong stopped me. He told me to hit Liu Chan while the announcements so no one else would notice. He also gave me a little tip on the shooting. When I did what he told me to do, the attack was a complete success! Liu Chan didn't know who hit him and nobody noticed that he got hit either.

"Thanks Huang Zhong." I whispered to him.

"No problem Hikura. I hate that idiot of a brother that you have too." he whispered back.

Huang Zhong is one of the coolest old men that I've ever meet, even though he gets mad when someone calls him old. He's like a grandpa to me. I know why he hates Liu Chan so much. I've heard Liu Chan call Huang Zhong various names like old geezer and other things. This is probably the second reason why everyone hates him. Liu Chan gives NO respect. The first is probably because he's just a natural born idiot. Well, that's my reason.

After dinner and Liu Bei's long speech was over, Xing Xing and I went to help Ten Kou prepare for tomorrow morning.

"So Ten Kou, you excited to go to Wu?" I asked as she was packing.

She didn't answer me. Guess she was too busy with her packing.

"Hey Ten Kou…How long are you going to be at Wu?" I asked her.

"Probably a week. If nothing is suspicious within the week, we'll be heading there ourselves" Xing Xing answered.

"How did you know Xing Xing?" Ten Kou asked.

"Easy, I asked Zhuge Liang, and Liu Bei said that during dinner, weren't you guys listening?" Xing Xing answered.

"No, not really." I confessed. "Did you guys notice that Liu Chan was covering his eye during dinner?"

"Oh! You were the one that did that?" Ten Kou said. "That was a nice prank."

"Yeah, not much people noticed that Liu Chan was hurt." Xing Xing added.

"Ok, back to the thing that matters most. Bye and Goodnight Ten Kou!" I said as I walked up to give her a hug.

"Yeah, see yah Ten Kou." Xing Xing added.

"Oh, bye guys, I'll miss you too." Ten Kou said.

"Promise to write." I said.

"Don't worry, I will." Ten Kou said.

"Ok, guys hurry up the goodbyes," Ma Chao interrupted. "Ten Kou needs her rest if she's going to wake up before twilight."

Xing Xing and I left Ten Kou's room to go to sleep. After I changed and got in bed, I slept easily.

* * *

Ok! That was Chapter 4 hoped you liked it!

Hikura: Hey! What the heck was with that?!

Author: Um...'That' what?

Hikura: That little scene with me and Jiang Wei!

Author: There was a scene with you and Jiang Wei? ----Obviously playing around

Xing Xing&Ten Kou: Hikura! There was a scene with you and Jiang Wei?! Why didn't you tell us?

Hikura: I said nothing...

See ya in the next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Title can't fit

We're back and with Chapter 5 as well!

Writing spree! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. If I did...Well, try imagining some torture for the characters I dislike...Enough said.

Hikura: You better not have tried something with me and Jiang Wei again... evil glare

Author: Uh...

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ten Kou's Journey to Wu and Hikura's Love Life

Ten Kou

I woke up before twilight and quickly got dressed. I headed towards the kitchen and saw that a couple of the officers were already up and they had prepared a breakfast for me.

"Eat up Ten Kou, you have a long voyage ahead of you." Zhuge Liang said.

"Thank you everyone." I said and sat down to eat.

After I was done eating, I headed towards the castle gates. Ma Chao had already finished getting the carriage prepared for the trip.

"Come on Ten Kou, get in the carriage." Ma Chao said. "We've a long way to go from here."

"How long from here to the docks at where the Wu ships are picking me up?" I asked.

"Get in the carriage and I'll tell you when we start heading for the docks." he said ,a little irritated to get a move on.

I got in the carriage and we took a fast start. "So when are we gonna reach the docks?" I asked again.

"All I know is that we'll reach there by noon if we're fast enough." Ma Chao answered.

I looked out a window in the carriage and I could swear that I saw Xing Xing and Zhao Yun with their horses. Maybe I was just dreaming, I didn't get much sleep last night anyways. Some time during the trip, I must've fallen asleep.

Hikura

I woke up and the sun was shinning into my room. I practically jumped out of my bed and quickly got dressed. I rushed out of my room and ran towards the kitchen. I looked around and didn't see Ten Kou anywhere.

"I guess she already left. Besides, it's past twilight anyways." I sighed and went back to my room. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me." Jiang Wei's voice answered.

"Come in Jiang Wei." I said.

"I guess you've noticed that Ten Kou already left huh?" Jiang Wei said as he entered my room and closed the door behind him. "Look at the good part, at least we don't have to study for today."

"Jiang Wei, I know you're trying to cheer me up." I said.

"Is it working? I know it must be hard for you, not being able to see a close friend for a week or so." he said.

"What do you mean Jiang Wei? Ten Kou isn't a close friend of mine." I said.

"She isn't?" Jiang Wei asked in confusion.

"Yep, same with Xing Xing. To me, they're more like sisters, they've been looking out for me and other stuff. But don't get the wrong idea, we're not sworn siblings like my father, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei." I explained.

Jiang Wei just kept listening. I could tell that he was only a little confused, but he understood most of what I was saying.

"Jiang Wei, you're my closest friend out of everyone in this castle." I said, my face turning red.

Silence filled the room. I looked to Jiang Wei. His face was also red.

"Thanks Hikura, same goes to me." Jiang Wei said quietly, his voice breaking the silence.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Just then, Xing Xing barged into my room.

"Good morning Hikura! Here, have some breakfast. Take your time, there's no hurry." Xing Xing said as she placed a tray of food on my desk. "Oh, Jiang Wei, you're here too? There's enough for everyone, eat up you two."

At that time, Xing Xing gave us a strange smile. She is really not telling me something.

"Xing Xing, are you alright?" I asked.

"You don't seem much like yourself, except for that last part…" Jiang Wei added. I hit him with my elbow and gave him my 'why did you say that?' look. He just gave me his 'what did I do wrong?' shrug and look.

"What do you guys mean? I'm perfectly myself." she assured us.

Ok, she's really not telling me something now. Well, she doesn't want to talk about it so why should we bother.

I took my seat and started eating the breakfast that Xing Xing brought for us. While Jiang Wei and I were eating, Xing Xing left. After we were done eating, Jiang Wei and I decided to walk around and talk with each other.

Ten Kou

When the carriage stopped, Ma Chao woke me up.

"Ten Kou, wake up, we're there." he said.

"Uhn…Huh? Ma Chao?" I said, waking up. "We're there?"

"Yes, come on, they're waiting for you." he said as he gave my bags to a Wu soldier.

I got out of the carriage and saw the huge Wu ship. Then, a young boy, about my age, stepped out to greet the both of us.

"Hello. I am Lu Xun, a Wu officer." he said, introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Ten Kou." I said introducing myself.

"And I'm Ma Chao." he added.

"Nice to meet you both." Lu Xun said, bowing to us.

"Well, you should be on your way if you want to make it the Wu by sunset." Ma Chao said.

"Right! Come on now Ten Kou." Lu Xun said and went to the ship.

"Bye Ma Chao." I said and headed towards the ship.

"See you later!" Ma Chao called out as the Wu ship was about to sail off.

I waved and he waved back. Then, a new journey began as the ship sailed away to the lands of Wu.

Hikura

Jiang Wei had just finished giving me a tour of the castle. It took us about two hours to see and travel around and inside the Shu castle.

"Wow, I knew the Shu castle was big, but not this big." I said.

"Well, that's because you haven't seen every part of the castle before now." Jiang Wei said.

"Yeah, the only parts that I've known were the rooms that I usually go through." I said. "You know the odd thing I noticed during our little tour Jiang Wei?"

"No, what?" Jiang Wei asked.

"I didn't see Xing Xing anywhere around the castle…" I answered.

"She probably off on a horse ride some where." Jiang Wei said.

I still was a little worried. I guess Jiang Wei noticed that.

"There's no need to worry Hikura, Xing Xing isn't the type to get lost or hurt easily." Jiang Wei assured me.

"You're right Jiang Wei, Xing Xing is probably fine right now." I agreed.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Jiang Wei asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, you?" I asked.

"Don't look at me, that's why I asked you." Jiang Wei answered.

Just then, Yue Ying showed up next to us. "If you two aren't busy, why don't you study these?" she said and showed us some scrolls.

"Um……Come on Jiang Wei, let's go get some training started." I said, pushing him towards a door.

"Yeah, let's go Hikura." Jiang Wei said and we ran out the door.

"Phew, that was close." I said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you think Yue Ying would be a little suspicious since we just ran into the peach gardens?" Jiang Wei asked.

"What? We're in the peach gardens?" I said, looking around. "Well, since we're here, why don't we just sit down for a bit? We've been walking for hours."

"Sure." Jiang Wei said and we both took a seat on a bench.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey, peoples! This is the author speaking. Just so you know, the peach gardens where Hikura and Jiang Wei are right now, that place is usually were couples go. It's known as the romantic part of the Shu castle. Well, back to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun started to set over the peach gardens, fireflies began to come and glow.

"Wow, what a beautiful sight." I said in amazement of the fireflies.

"Yes, I've never seen this before." Jiang Wei said.

"Really?" I asked him. "Why is that?"

"Well, that's because I rarely come here." he answered. "Actually, I've never been in here."

"Same here, I've only heard about this place from Xing Xing and Ten Kou." I said.

I walked up to a nearby peach tree and picked a peach. "Want one? I don't feel like going to the dining hall today."

"Sure," Jiang Wei said "it's probably going to be a silent dinner there anyways."

I picked another peach and handed it to Jiang Wei. "Better to look at the stars and fireflies than looking at Liu Chan's face." I said, sitting down next to Jiang Wei again.

"Mm, these peaches are really good." Jiang Wei said.

"I know, these are even better than the ones that are given in the kitchen to eat." I said, agreeing with Jiang Wei as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Look Jiang Wei," I said pointing at a clearing in the gardens. "Isn't it beautiful how the glow of the stars and fireflies reflect off the water from the fountain?" My voice became softer as I spoke.

"Yes, such a wonderful sight." Jiang Wei answered.

As we were sitting in the peach gardens at the time, I feel asleep, leaning on Jiang Wei.

Ten Kou

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just so you know, this was a couple hours after the Wu ship left and it's about sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ten Kou, we have arrived." Lu Xun said, pointing to a castle in the distance.

I looked and saw the Wu castle. It was about as big as the Shu castle. When I arrived at the castle, I was greeted by the Wu emperor, Sun Jian.

"Welcome to the Wu Kingdom! It is nice to see you! I am Sun Jian." he said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you too sir, my name is Ten Kou, and I'll be staying for a while." I said, introducing myself.

"Well, Ten Kou, since you've already met Lu Xun, he'll be your guide for the time you are here. Are you ok with that?" Sun Jian asked.

"Just fine, sir." I answered.

"Well, Lu Xun? Why don't you show her to her room and then give her a tour of the castle?" the Wu emperor insisted.

"Right on it Master Sun Jian." Lu Xun responded. "This way Ten Kou, the soldiers will bring your bags to your room while we take our little tour."

To start our tour, Lu Xun lead me to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Dinner will be soon, so we'll have a little delay on our tour." he said.

"Ah, Lu Xun! I've been looking for you!" someone said, walking up to us. I guess he noticed me. "And who is this young girl Lu Xun?"

"Um, I'm Ten Kou, the visitor from Shu." I said.

"Oh, so you're the one." the man said. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier my name is Lu Meng."

"Nice to meet you Lu Meng." I said.

Then, two other Wu officers came up to us.

"Lu Xun, welcome back." the male officer greeted.

"Yeah, so is this the Shu officer that's visiting?" the female officer added.

"Yes, she is." Lu Xun answered.

"Hello, I'm Ten Kou." I said introducing myself again.

"Hello, I'm Zhou Yu." he said.

"And I'm Xiao Qiao!" the girl added.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

Just then, dinner started and after I ate, Lu Xun showed me the way to my room and I went to sleep for the day.

* * *

That was Chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter 6 up very soon.

Hikura: You did try something with me and Jiang Wei again!

Author: Um...

Xing Xing: Hikura has a crush! Hikura has a crush!

Hikura: I do not! ------Very bad lie there

Ten Kou: Hikura! Why didn't you tell me? And I'm not even there! You hate me don't you! -----Trying to make her feel bad

Ok! See you at the next chapter!

Hikura: Don't you dare even try something with me and Jiang Wei again!

Xing Xing&Ten Kou: Do it! And video tape it!


End file.
